iServe: R&R
by SirRay
Summary: Second Lieutenant Freddie Benson has been deployed overseas for six months and is now back home for two weeks of Rest and Relaxation. How much R&R will his wife, Carly, let him have?


Disclaimer and Warning: See Chapter 1 of my book "iServe".

Previously – This story is part of the "iLifestyle" series and at this point in the future, Carly and Freddie are legally married and have graduated college. Second Lieutenant Freddie Benson has left for his first deployment to Afghanistan and Carly freaked out a little. Mrs. Benson is helping her adjust to living the military lifestyle. Carly and Mrs. Benson made a care package for Freddie. Carly had lunch with Angela and they talked about being a military wife. Carly and Sam talk, then read Freddie's letter. Carly does some volunteer work on base. Freddie phoned home. Another letter from Freddie. Carly gets an opportunity to learn what an airman's job entailed during a spouse flight orientation flight, and spends the day at Forward Operating Base Picnic. Carly picked up Freddie at the McChord Field Air Passenger Terminal.

Freddie was deployed about 6 months and is now back home on leave for Rest and Relaxation

In the empty elevator that's taking us to the 8th floor of the Bushwell Plaza, Freddie shoves me against the elevator's wall. I can see the light in Freddie's eyes and the grin on his lips when his hand feels nothing but bare skin under my skirt. His hands start working my body and his voice starts talking dirty things in my ear. I gasp and almost cum before the doors slide open.

* * *

After exiting the elevator on the 8th floor of the Bushwell Plaza, Freddie and I hide around the corner from the doors of apartments 8-C and 8-D. I send a text message to my mother-in-law.

TO: Mrs. Benson MESSAGE: Picked up Freddie at the PAX & will be heading home soon

Moments later, we hear a door open and close, then seconds later, we hear another door open and close as Mrs. Benson crosses the hall to tell the rest of the family that Freddie has landed safety. At this time of the day, it takes about an hour to drive from base to home.

I giggle and I lick my lips.

Freddie, standing next to me with his duffel bag in one hand and his carry-on in the other, has that questioning look in his eyes of 'what are you planning Miss Carly' and that grin on his lips that say 'is sex involved.'

I raise myself up on my toes just as he leans down and our lips crash together. I entwine my arms around his neck and pull myself up his body. We break apart, and slowly drop down to my feet. He wants to speak, but I quickly place my fingers on his lips to silence him.

Freddie just stares at me, trying to figure out what I am planning to do. I grab his ABU shirt to pull him into apartment 8-D.

* * *

We enter his old bedroom, and I close the door behind us.

He places his buffet bag and carry-on bag next to the dresser.

I walk with him to the center of the room, and turn to face him.

He leans forward. His cheek graze over my cheek ever so slightly as he starts kissing my neck sending a surge of erotic energy down my body. He whispers in my ear, "Goddess, please command me."

I whisper in his ear one of the words I have been craving to say for the last six months, "strip for me."

My whispered command gives me my Freddie back. His uniform leaves his body in a steady cascade as he removes the stresses of the last six months and experiences his first emotional release as he descends into that wonderful and intense place where he is no longer Second Lieutenant Fredward Benson of the United State Air Force, but where he is just my Freddie.

As I watch his uniform fall to the floor, I feel my body respond as if hypnotized by his movements. My breathing comes in deep whimpers betraying my desires. My heart starts pounding in my chest betraying my excitement. My nipples becoming fully erect as if he had clutched my breast with his hands, and began kissing and licking them as he loves to do. That erotic energy radiates down my body to my most intimate body parts. Reawakening the erotic pathways that have been celibate for six months. Those parts start pulsing and quivering ever so slightly in anticipation of the pleasures that I have planned.

Freddie stands before me. Naked and completely vulnerable.

I entwine my hands behind his neck and pull him down, and place a little kiss on his cheek. I then whisper in his ear, "This is where I reclaim what is MINE."

I bring my fingers to his lips. "Keep quite for your lips are mine." I look into his eyes and he nods yes. I push my fingers into his mouth and allow him to suck on it. I pinch his tongue between my thumb and finger and gently pull it out of his mouth, "Mine," I say with a smile. He nods again. "Say it," I command him with his tongue still captured by my fingers.

"Yes Goddess, my mouth is yours." It sounds funny, but is understood.

I slide my hands down his nicely muscled shoulders to those two lickable nipples on his chest. I can feel the beat of his heart as I press my hands against him. I lightly kissed and lightly bite each nipple. "These are mine as well."

"Yes Goddess, also yours."

I take his large strong hands in my delicate little hands. "These hands are mine to command as I please."

"Yes Goddess, they are yours to use as you please."

I control his left hand as I guide it back under my skirt. He thrust several fingers deep into me and I moan "definitely for my pleasure." He withdraws his fingers and moves up to that spot that he knows I enjoy when he starts playing with it. "Definitely MINE," I almost scream out.

"Yes Goddess."

I didn't want him to stop, but I have spent a long time planning the next two weeks, so with difficulty I slap his hand away. We just don't have time for this as I remind myself to stick on the plan, and I move on to the most erotic part of his body. I sit down and fold my legs Indian-style on the bed. Freddie moves to stand directly in front of me and spreads his legs, so I can properly inspect his manhood. "Well, hello there little Freddie," as I slide my fingers along his throbbing shaft. "Mmmm, look how hard you are," as I tease the tip with my fingers, making it harder, larger. I enjoy his moans as I continue to play with little Freddie. My fingers continue down where I tease his balls. I caress them with my fingers, massage them, and softly squeeze them. As I coax him toward a climax, "Freddie, how are the family jewels?"

"Full and aching for release," Freddie whimpers.

"But I don't want you to cum now. I need your balls full for what I have planned for you." I seductively add, "every part of you belongs to me. Don't forget that."

"Yes Goddess, every part of me is yours," as his entire body quivers.

I stand and wrap my arms around his neck. This is exactly where I want to be. "Freddie," I command, "Kiss me."

He pulls me into a deep, passionate kiss. His arms snake around my waist, pulling my clothed body to his naked body. I run my fingers through his short hair. Before I knew it, I was somehow in the air, my legs wrapping around his waist, and we fall into the bed.

My Freddie groans, "Please Goddess, please let me cum?"

"No," I answer as calmly as I can. I roll us over straddling my legs across his waist and use my hands to pin his hands above his head. I lean my face down and bring my lips down against his. This quick kiss is much more gentle than the ones just moments ago. Right now, I want to eat him alive, but I stand up, and straighten my clothes. He just lies on the bed looking at me with that sad, but frustrated, puppy dog face.

"You will take a shower. My Dad is also here on leave for a few days, so wear the clothes that we have set aside for that occasion."

I turn and walk out of the bedroom, and lean against the living room wall. My breasts are heaving, and my nipples are still hard. I struggle to get back to normal, but parts of me are still on fire.

I hear him groan from the bedroom.

I take a deep breath, stand up straight, and try to walk nonchalantly out the door to cross the hallway to enter apartment 8-C.


End file.
